That's what you get
by Lizsername
Summary: The fight for St Jimmy is on! Joshua wants it; Tony has been missing; Billie Joe has been coming in; Chase and Andrew are fighting for sub. Title: song by Paramore


**A/n: Following the trend and writing a fic with a bit of Billie Joe Broadway hate.**

_**St James's studio**_

Tony Vincent: No, No! Joshua! You do St Jimmy all wrong!

Joshua Kobak: Yes, Mister Vincent. What is wrong now?

Tony: I think it's the hair. It needs to be half gone.

Joshua: *whimpers* but but… *touches his hair softly*

Tony: wow, you're never gonna be St Jimmy material! What if I do leave for my music? My fans are calling for it.

Lizsername: WE'RE WAKING IN OUR SLEEP!

StJimmyHasSinned: CHASING BROKEN DREAMS!

Tony: You see!

Joshua: Yes, Mister Vincent.

*Tony's phone starts ringing*

Tony: Hello? Yes, sis? Oh…oh…I'll come. I have to ask. Yes, right away, yes. Yes…ok…ok…bye, love you.

Joshua: Everything alright, Mister Vincent?

Tony: uh…ya. Ya, everything's alright…

_**Michael Mayer's office**_

Billie Joe Armstrong: Well, that's how you'll get the money!

Michael Mayer: All 3 of you? No…

Billie Joe: Fine, me as St Jimmy at least?

Michael: Well, since you are the writer of this play…

Billie Joe: Thank you!

Michael: I gotta tell Tony. He needs to know.

Billie Joe: Fuck it; I'll convince him to sex me.

Michael: Billie, you both have wives.

Billie Joe: Your point…?

Michael: *roll his eyes*

_**Couple hours later**_

Tony Vincent: Uh, Michael, can we talk?

Michael Mayer: Ya, you alright, buddy?

Tony: There are some family problems at my home. I have to go to New Mexico for a while. Please, Michael…

Billie Joe Armstrong: *comes in all glitz up* YES I DON'T HAVE TO CONVINCE HIM TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!

Tony: What?

Michael/Billie: *shoves him out the door with Aspen*

Aspen Vincent: WAIT WHAT!

_**New Mexico **_

Tony's sister: *runs up to Tony* *gives him a huge hug* There's my big brother.

Tony Vincent: *kisses her cheek while she's in her arms* How you doing?

Sister: I'm doing ok. Well, come on, the family is inside.

Family: ANTHONY!

Tony: *smiles* it's great to be back with the Italians.

Aspen Vincent: *falls on the couch* It's great to get pamper.

Tony's other sister: OH ASPEN! LOOK AT YOU DEAR! YOU NEED TO DE STRESS!

Aspen: Ah…

_**St James's theater **_

Annoying fan girls: BILLIE BILLIE BILLIE!

Billie Joe Armstrong: *performing* MY NAME IS JIMMY AND YOU BETTER NOT WEAR IT OUT!

Joshua Kobak: Psh and Tony says I sucked…

Billie Joe: OH BABY BABY IT'S FUCK TIME!

Girls: OMG BILLIE I LOVE YOU!

Invisible girl: BRING BACK TONY! *gets attack* HELP!

Joshua: My god, shouldn't we help her?

Billie Joe: *coming off stage* Shut up, Kobak.

Joshua: Yes, Mister Armstrong. *Billie Joe walks away* why must I have to obey the St Jimmys?

Michael Mayer: *pats his shoulder* Sorry, bud.

Joshua: *tears up* FOR ONCE!

Michael: *sighs*

_**New Mexico**_

_**One week later**_

Sister: You have to leave so soon? Tony, please.

Tony Vincent: I-I…I can't…stay…my fans…

Lizsername: *crying* TONYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

StJimmyHasSinned: *on aim with Liz* Hey I'm Tony.

Invisible girl: Billie Joe sucked….

Fan girls: THERE SHE IS!

Tony: You see?

Other Sister: But, Aspen needs more relaxing.

Aspen Vincent: *smiling* Come on, Tony…Michael won't mind.

Tony: *calls up Michael* Hey, it's alright to stay back, right? Oh, thanks!

Sister: *smiles* Yay, I want to be with you more.

Tony: Aspen move over, I need de stress.

Aspen Vincent: Oh, come over here, babe. Get out sisters!

*Sisters getting out*

Tony: *smiles* *takes off his shirt*

Invisible girl/StJimmyHasSinned/Lizsername: TONY!

Tony: girls…

Lizsername: Sorry….

Invisible Girl: Hate you Aspen.

Aspen: I get that a lot.

_**Outside the room**_

Sister: What are they doing?

Other sister: *shrugs*

Aspen: Oh, Tony, fuck me!

Sister/other sister: We are gonna be aunts soon.

_**St James's Studio**_

Billie Joe: Fuck ya, everyone loves me.

Alysha Umpress: OMG, Billie Joe *falls down*

Michael Esper: *fans himself*

Miguel: *coughs* I'm still here!

Michael Esper: Sorry, you're married.

Billie Joe: Fuck ya…Everyone loves me la la la la!

Michael Mayer: *on the phone* No problem, Tony.

Billie Joe Armstrong: What's up?

Michael Mayer: Tony's gotta stay still. Now I need to fill in.

Alysha/Libby/Leslie: BILLIE JOE!

Ben/Theo/Declan: ME!

Joshua Kobak: MY TIME TO SHINE! EVERYTHING'S COMING TO JOSHHHH!

All the guys: God, dammit….

Girls: EW, Josh?

Billie Joe: How about me?

Joshua: FUCK YOU CUMSLUT!

Billie Joe: Yes, Mister Kobak.

Joshua: hehe FINALLY!

Michael Mayer: We still need a sub.

Chase/Andrew: *run in late* Hey, guys, what did we miss?

Michael Mayer: You two Jimmy subs for Joshua if out!

Chase/Andrew: Sure!

Joshua: MY NAME IS ST JOSHUA! AND YOU BETTER NOT WEAR IT OUT!

Cast members: Jesus of suburbia….

John Gallagher Jr: Yes?

_**One week later**_

Tony Vincent: Hey guys, I'm back!

Cast: OMG TONY!

Rebecca Naomi Jones: Hey guys, we're going on New Year's show. Tony, you're not allowed.

Tony: *****sighs* I know

Joshua: Hey! Tony!

Tony: JOSUHA! How was it being St Jimmy!

Joshua: Very well, Mister Vincent.

Tony: Don't need to call me that anymore. I'm quitting soon.

Joshua: EVERYTHING'S COMING TO—

Tony: Shut up, please.

Joshua: Yes, mister—I mean Tony!

Lizsername: TONY DON'T LEAVE!

*all fan girls go tweeting*

Michael Mayer: Tony? You're leaving?

Tony: Yep, I'll stay till Dec 30th.

_**Later on that day**_

Bono: Gosh, I need to beat Green Day at something. They always are UGH! Now a Broadway show; how do I ever beat that?

Julie Taymor: Let's do a show….to Spider-Man

Matthew James Thomas: *gets hurt* OH FUCK!

Bono: We need to steal an actor from American Idiot; make Green Day worst and worst…

Joshua Kobak: *walking out*

Bono: YOU!

Joshua: Me?

Bono: Yes, you! How would you like to be part of Spider-Man?

Joshua: Didn't one of your actors just fall 30 feet?

Bono: *mutters to himself* Dammit *Back to Joshua* Yes, well, we have better safety. You would be the lead too.

Joshua: *calls Michael Mayer* I'm leaving Dec 12th!

Bono: Good boy…

_**St James**_

Michael Mayer: Dammit, Tony and Joshua are leaving. BILLIE JOE!

Billie Joe Armstrong: Yes, bitch?

Michael: You're back in for 2 months!

Billie Joe: WOOT!

Tony Vincent: *face palms* you're gonna get killed Joshua!

Joshua Kobak: No! Bono told me it's safe

Billie Joe: You believe that mother fucker?

Declan Bennet: You guys wrote a song together…

Billie Joe: Your point?

Joshua: See ya!

Tony: *sighs* Well, I'm going

Lizsername: *crying at the December 19th show*

StJimmyHasSinned: *pats Liz* we'll make it through

INvIsIbLe: Lucky bitches…

_**2011**_

Joshua Kobak: *****falls 30 feet* FUCK YOU BONO!

Bono: *chuckles*

Tony Vincent: *in the studio recording*

Andrew Call: MY NAME IS JIMMY AND YOU BETTER NOT WEAR IT OUT!

Chase Peacock: HELL TO THE NO BITCH!

Aspen Vincent: Hey guys, I'm pregnant

Sisters: YES!

**A/N: To StJimmyHasSinned and invisible! **

**Hope you guys like! So worth getting in trouble; I'm dead by my parents. **


End file.
